Aventuras de ninjas novatos
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Eles são apenas alunos de academia, esperando se formarem e se tornarem ninjas de verdade. Entretanto, até alunos de academia tem aventuras de ninjas de verdade. FICHAS FECHADAS.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Aventuras de ninjas novatos**

**Capítulo 1.**

22 horas. Vila de Uzushi (Vila Oculta do Turbilhão) localizada no País do redemoinho (que nessa fic ainda existe). Um homem loiro de olhos azuis já estava na cama, lendo um pergaminho, enquanto esperava a esposa terminar de tomar banho.

Seu nome era Naruto Uzumaki.

**Voz: **Naruto?

Naruto desviou a atenção do pergaminho para sua esposa, que tinha acabado de entrar no quarto. Ela tinha cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, além de pele clara e corpo de dar inveja à muitas mulheres. Seu nome era Sarai Yooro, atualmente Sarai Uzumaki.

Esta deitou-se ao lado de Naruto na cama e ficou de frente para ele.

**Sarai: **Naruto, querido, você tem certeza da decisão que tomou na hora do almoço? Quer mesmo voltar para Konoha?

**Naruto: **Sim, querida. Não posso fugir do meu passado para sempre. Mesmo por causa daquela... daquela... droga, eu nem consigo mais dizer o nome dela.

**Sarai: **Bom, você sabe que vou apoiá-lo, não importa o que decida. Só me preocupo mesmo é com Eizan. Acha que ele ficará bem?

**Naruto: **Claro que sim! Até parece que você não conhece nosso filho.

**Sarai: ***sorrindo* É, tem razão. Acho que estou me preocupando demais. Boa noite, Naruto.

**Naruto: **Boa noite.

Os dois trocaram um beijo, antes de desligarem a luz do abajur.

* * *

><p>Aqui vai mais uma fic minha de Naruto. Quem acompanha minhas fics deve se lembrar que já fiz uma nova geração de Naruto, mas desta vez eles estão na academia e são bem mais novos. Serão aceitas 11 fichas ao todo (contando com a minha, 12), nenhuma a mais.<p>

Aqui vai a ficha para a fic:

**Nome e sobrenome: **

**Idade: **(entre 9 e 12 anos)

**Pais: **(Vale qualquer um, mesmo se o personagem for casado com um OC. Só não vale o Naruto. Entretanto, se alguma ficha já tiver usado o personagem, peço para que não o repita)

**Personalidade:**

**Aparência e roupas: **(como são alunos de academia, peço para não colocarem a bandana)

**Gosta e não gosta:**

**Comida favorita: **(no máximo, duas)

**Medo: **(no máximo, dois)

**Como é sua relação com Eizan Uzumaki (meu OC)?:**

**Posso mudar algo no seu personagem?:**

**Extras: **(caso queiram colocar algo que não pedi)

Aqui vai a ficha do meu OC:

**Nome e sobrenome: **Eizan Uzumaki (resolvi colocar o nome de um personagem meu de outra fic de fichas minha, que foi cancelada)

**Idade: **10 anos

**Pais: **Naruto Uzumaki e Sarai Yooro, nativa do país do redemoinho, onde viviam antes de se mudarem para Konoha.

**Personalidade: **Eizan é um garoto amigável, divertido e que vai além de seus limites como deficiente, o que deixa seus pais muito orgulhosos. Normalmente é bem calmo, mas não aceita que os outros lhe digam o que pode ou não fazer por ser cego, o que o deixa muito zangado e causa discussão.

**Aparência e roupas: **É idêntico ao seu pai, até tem as marcas nas bochechas, mas possui os cabelos pretos de sua mãe, lisos e curtos com franja sobre a testa. Usa um par de óculos-escuros sobre os olhos azuis, uma camisa laranja sem mangas com o símbolo do redemoinho estampada na frente, bermuda preta até os joelhos e as sandálias ninja.

**Gosta e não gosta: **Gosta de treinar com seu pai, de ouvir música, de ler (desde que esteja em braille) e de sair com os amigos. Não gosta que sintam pena dele por ser cego, de injustiça e de gente com ar superior.

**Comida favorita: **Dango e, claro, rámen.

**Medo: **De ruídos altos, como explosões, já que tem ouvidos sensíveis.

**Como é sua relação com Eizan Uzumaki (meu OC)?: **...

**Posso mudar algo no seu personagem?: **Mudarei algo se necessário.

**Extras: **-Perdeu a visão aos 3 anos, graças a uma doença genética herdada dos avós paternos, mas se acostumou rápido e não se deixou abalar;

-Como ele tem parte da Kyuubi selada dentro de si, esta aumentou a sensibilidade de seus outros 4 sentidos, fazendo ele saber onde estão as coisas e as pessoas mesmo sem poder olhar;

-Os jutsus que mais usa são o Jutsu Clones das Sombras e o Rasengan, ensinados por seu pai. Foi o ninja mais jovem a aprendê-los, com apenas 7 anos;

-Sabe desde pequeno que seu pai odeia uma tal de Sakura Haruno, mas não sabe o motivo, apenas que foi isso que o fez deixar Konoha no passado.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(entre parênteses): (sinais de mão)

OBS: Decidi fazer a Lina ser filha do Gaara, já que não conheço Kimimaru muito bem.

**Capítulo 2.**

Dias depois, em Konoha, pais levavam seus filhos para o primeiro dia de aula na academia. Entre eles, é claro, estava Naruto Uzumaki, que tinha voltado à vila há pouco tempo e acompanhava seu filho Eizan Uzumaki.

Eizan era idêntico ao seu pai, até tinha as marcas nas bochechas, mas possuía os cabelos pretos de sua mãe, lisos e curtos com franja sobre a testa. Usava um par de óculos-escuros sobre os olhos azuis, uma camisa laranja sem mangas com o símbolo do redemoinho estampada na frente, bermuda preta até os joelhos e as sandálias ninja.

**Naruto: **Nervoso, Eizan?

**Eizan: **Muito, pai. Eu nunca esperei me formar na academia de outra vila. Confesso que é estranho!

**Naruto: **Você vai se sair bem. É um Uzumaki, Dattebayo! Veja, já estamos chegando.

**Eizan: ***sarcasmo* Bela piada, papai. Você sabe muito bem que sou cego e não vejo nada.

**Naruto: **Eu sei. Mas do jeito que você superou essa limitação, tem vezes que eu esqueço.

Naruto e Eizan entraram no local e o primeiro ficou surpreso com a quantidade de gente no pátio: alunos e professores. Eizan, por outro lado, ficou surpreso com tantos chackras diferentes que sentia.

**Naruto: ***olhando em volta* _Me pergunto se o Iruka-sensei que ainda dá aula._

**Voz: **Naruto-kun?

Naruto virou-se para ver quem o havia chamado e notou que era Hinata, acompanhada de Kiba.

**Kiba: **E aí, Naruto? Não vemos você desde que saiu da vila aos 18 anos. Onde esteve todo esse tempo?

**Naruto: **No País do Redemoinho. *notando algo* São casados?

**Hinata: **Sim. Aquela ali é nossa filha, Ayumi Hyuuga.

Hinata apontou uma menina que estava no balanço com um cachorro no colo, conversando com outra menina que estava de pé na sua frente. Ayumi tinha cabelos longos, castanhos e lisos, com uma franja repicada na frente e algumas mechas azuladas. Seus olhos eram iguais aos da sua mãe por possuir o byakugan. Tinha pele pálida e um corpo delicado de boneca. Usava uma blusa roxa larga que deixava os ombros à mostra, calças pretas que iam até o tornozelo, e sapatos ninja. Usava luva de dedos pretas nas mãos como seu pai costumava usar.

**Kiba: **Constituiu família no país do redemoinho?

**Naruto: **Sim. Inclusive, trouxe meu filho pra academia também. Eizan, pode vir aqui?

Eizan, que estava apenas sentindo o local, ouviu a voz de seu pai e andou até ele sem problemas, pois conhecia o chackra dele muito bem.

**Naruto: **Eizan, estes são Hinata e Kiba, grandes amigos meus. Pessoal, este é Eizan Uzumaki?

**Kiba: **Prazer, Eizan.

**Eizan: **Prazer, Kiba Inuzuka e Hinata Hyuuga.

**Hinata: ***surpresa* Como sabe nossos sobrenomes? A gente nem disse!

**Eizan: **Eu sou cego e reconheço as pessoas pelo chackra. Já tinha sentido o chackra de Hyuugas e Inuzukas antes.

Hinata e Kiba olharam para Naruto, que confirmou o que Eizan dizia. Mas antes que dissessem mais alguma coisa, uma voz os interrompeu.

**Voz: **Estou surpreso em vê-lo, Dobe. Quer dizer que constituiu família?

Naruto nem precisava se virar para ver quem era, mas o fez assim mesmo. Como suspeitava, era Sasuke, segurando a mão de um menino e uma menina.

A menina possuía cabelos longos que estavam sempre presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, com a franja a cair para os dois lados de sua face. Suas madeixas eram bastante finas e do mesmo tom absurdo de rosa que as de sua mãe. Porém, a garota herdou as belas feições características dos Uchihas, sem possuir a testa gigante de Sakura, tendo lábios finos e carregando em seu olhar negro o temido Sharigan. Possuía como vestuário uma blusa negra simples, cujas mangas se agarravam aos seus finos pulsos. Suas calças em tom de creme possuíam muitos bolsos e se estendiam até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, e a Uchiha completava o visual com simples e pretas sandálias ninjas. Carregava também no pescoço uma fina corrente prateada, presente de Tsunade, pelo que Naruto notou.

Já o menino era alto, pele bronzeada, cabelos curtos e castanhos e olhos ônix escondidos por uma venda e sua franja. Não era muito musculoso, mas não descuidava do corpo, se submetendo a duros treinos fisicos. Usava uma calça preta, uma camisa regata de rede, e uma jaqueta azul-marinho por cima aberta, no qual costuma amarrá-la na cintura na hora dos treinos, a shuriken amarrada na perna direita e uma venda preta nos olhos.

**Naruto: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Nem preciso ser um gênio, Teme, pra saber que você se casou com a... argh... Sakura.

**Sasuke: ***igualmente sério* Sim, Dobe, eu me casei com a Sakura. Mas só a Shikai aqui que é minha filha. Byakku é filho do meu irmão.

**Naruto: **É filho do Itachi? Mas pensei que queria vingança contra ele! Por que está criando o filho dele?

**Sasuke: **Quando eu matei o Itachi, a esposa dele, Yuki Tsukushi, já estava grávida do Byakku. Ela morreu três anos depois do marido, assassinada por inimigos, mas antes deles a encontrarem, ela me fez assumir a responsabilidade de criar o filho do Itachi. No final, eu o assumi, principalmente depois de descobrir a verdade sobre o assassinato do meu clã.

**Naruto: **Entendo. *olhando em volta* "Ela" veio com você?

Antes que Sasuke respondesse que não, alguém se chocou contra suas costas. Ele virou-se e deu de cara com uma garota da idade de seus filhos.

Ela usava uma calça de tecido preto e não muito justo no corpo, uma blusa branca estilo bata, mais firme no busdo, não possuía seios grandes, as mangas da blusa iam até o meio do braço e usava uma luva preta estilo redinha ninja vasada nos dedos, além de um sapato preto. Seus cabelos eram longos e negros, indo até a cintura, meio ondulados, mas ela os prendia em uma trança alta, com uma fita branca, algumas mechas caíam pelos cantos da face, possuía pele clara e olhos verdes como os do pai. Seu cabelo possuía algumas mexas vermelhas como os cabelos de seu pai.

**Sasuke: ***ficando na altura dela* Não olha por onde anda?

**Garota: **(Desculpe, moço.)

**Sasuke: ***confuso* Mas o que diabos foi isso que você fez?

**Voz: **A Lina é surda, Uchiha, se comunicou com você por sinais.

**Sasuke: ***olhando pra cima* Gaara... Só podia ser sua filha mesmo.

Gaara, ofendido, já ia rebater o insulto, mas o sensei responsável pelos alunos chamou a todos. Com isso, os pais despediram-se de seus filhos e estes foram para a aula.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(entre parênteses): (sinais de mão)

**Capítulo 3.**

De uma coisa, Naruto estava certo: Iruka ainda era professor na academia. Foi ele quem recebeu os alunos, antes de todos se sentarem em lugares variados. Eizan, por exemplo, sentou-se entre duas meninas: Ayumi Hyuuga e uma garota chamada Toriko Hatake.

Toriko usava uma roupa que pegava no corpo todo, como seu pai, Kakashi, quando era jovem, só que menor, as mangas eram curtas e iam até os joelhos, era preta com desenhos de passaros bordados. Sandalias ninjas pretas de salto leve. Os cabelos eram prata como os do pai, longos e lisos, presos num rabo de cavalo. Os olhos eram negros, distraidos. Como o pai, tinha uma máscara, até o nariz.

**Toriko: **É novo em Konoha? Acho que nunca te vi antes.

**Ayumi: **Nem eu!

**Eizan: **Sim, sou novo. Me chamo Eizan Uzumaki. Cheguei há poucos dias com meus pais.

**Toriko: **Prazer, Eizan. Eu sou Toriko Hatake. E ela é Ayumi Hyuuga.

**Eizan: **Prazer.

**Ayumi: **Bem vindo à Konoha, Eizan.

**Eizan: **Obrigado, Ayumi.

Ao mesmo tempo, em outra parte da sala de aula, Shikai ficava olhando para uma foto, sentada entre seu primo Byakku e Lina. Esta, é claro, ficou curiosa pra saber o que uma de suas poucas amigas, e melhor amiga ao mesmo tempo, estava fazendo.

Depois de cutucar Shikai, fez sinais pra ela.

**Lina: **(Por que você olha tanto pra essa foto?)

Felizmente, ao contrário de seu pai, Shikai entendia os sinais de Lina muito bem.

**Shikai: **Nenhum motivo em especial. Essa é a foto do time 7, o time dos meus pais. Trago ela comigo sempre.

**Byakku: ***ouvindo a voz de Shikai* _Como não ouço resposta, está claro que a Shikai está falando com a Lina. Nessas horas que eu detesto ser cego, pois nunca sei o que a Lina está dizendo._

**Lina: **(Posso ver a foto?)

Shikai concordou, antes de dar a foto para Lina.

**Lina: ***confusa* (Quem é o garoto loiro da foto?)

**Shikai: **Eu não sei. Toda vez que eu pergunto pra minha mãe, ela disfarça e muda de assunto. Mas eu vou descobrir um dia, pode acreditar!

**Lina: **(Eu acredito!)

Enquanto isso, a aula já havia começado, mas dois garotos não estavam muito atentos. Seus nomes? Kyo Nara e Erion Yamanaka.

Kyo era filho de Shikamaru com Temari. Era alto, com cabelos loiros como os de sua mãe, que batiam um pouco abaixo dos ombros e eram presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto. Seus olhos são verde-água, levemente puxados, e pele bronzeada. Usava uma calça cinza-escura, que terminava na altura do tornozelo, uma camisa regata branca, e uma camisa de abotoar preta por cima, aberta. Usava um cordão de prata, com o simbolo de Suna, e as sandálias ninja pretas.

Já Erion era filho de Ino com um grande ninja chamado Rian, que havia se mudado para Konoha. Usava uma bermuda azul-escura, uma blusa preta com as mangas em forma de redinha preta e um casaco por cima, na cor cinza escuro, sendo que o casaco não possuía mangas somente o capuz, as mangas proviam da blusa e era semelhante a redinha ninja. Possuía cabelos negros e lisos, um pouco abaixo das orelhas, seus olhos eram azuis um pouco mais intensos que os de sua mãe, sua pele era clara e, apesar da idade, já tinha músculos um pouco definidos e evidentes.

**Kyo: ***sonolento* Essa aula vai demorar muito? Que problemático!

**Erion: **Vai sim, "Problemático-san".

**Kyo: **Sinceramente, precisava me dar um apelido tão ridículo?

Erion ia responder algo, mas uma bolinha de papel passou no meio deles, dando-lhes um susto. Ao olharem pra trás, souberam logo quem havia jogado: Haruka Hyuuga, a filha de Neji e Tenten.

Haruka possuía 1,49m de altura. Os cabelos, longos e lisos, eram castanhos chocolates e estavam sempre soltos; os olhos perolados típicos dos Hyuugas eram contornados por longos cílios e lápis de olho. Pra idade dela, o corpo era bem desenvolvido. Usava uma saia preta até a metade da coxa; botas ninjas também pretas e uma camisa de manga curta cinza-escura com um colete bege por cima, além de uma faixa preta na testa para esconder a marca da Bouke.

**Haruka: **Dá pra calarem a boca? Estou tentando prestar atenção!

Infelizmente, a bolinha de papel que Haruka tinha jogado acertou Iruka. Resultado? Tanto ela quando Erion e Kyo foram expulsos da sala.

**Haruka: **Viram só o que vocês fizeram?

**Erion: **Foi mal, Princesa Hyuuga, mas quem jogou a bolinha de papel na gente e acertou o Iruka-sensei foi você.

**Haruka: **Porque vocês não calavam a boca! E que história é essa de "Princesa Hyuuga"?

**Kyo: **Sinceramente, Erion, seu apelidos estão cada vez mais ridículos.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(entre parênteses): (sinais de mão)

**Capítulo 4.**

A aula seguinte aconteceu no pátio, depois do almoço, sendo de arremesso de kunais no alvo. Claro que não era fácil pra todo mundo, e um deles era Byakku, que também tinha problemas de visão e não sabia onde estava o alvo, pedindo para sua prima falar a localização dele.

**Shikai: **Ahn... há uns 10 metros de distância e 1 metro acima do chão.

**Byakku: **Certo. *pegando três kunais* Me diz depois como eu fui, está bem?

Shikai concordou e Byakku lançou as kunais. Entretanto...

**Grito: **AI!

**Shikai: **O bom é que você acertou duas no alvo. O mal é que a terceira acertou o novato.

Eizan, que estava distraído conversando com Toriko e Ayumi, de repente sentiu uma dor horrível na perna. Ao colocar a mão no local atingido, sentiu uma kunai e soube logo que alguém o havia acertado.

**Eizan: ***ficando irritado* Muito bem, dattebayo! Quem foi o engraçadinho que me acertou uma kunai?

**Byakku: **Droga. O que eu faço agora?

**Shikai: **Inventa uma boa desculpa, porque ele está vindo pra cá.

**Eizan: ***ficando cara a cara com Byakku e Shikai* Foi um de vocês que me acertou uma kunai na perna?

Byakku ia dizer algo, mas Shikai o cortou.

**Shikai: **Não briga com o Byakku, não! Ele é cego e eu tive que dizer onde estava o alvo! Foi um acidente, eu juro pela alma da minha mãe!

**Byakku: ***confuso* Mas a tia Sakura não está morta.

**Shikai: **Eu sei, mas mesmo assim...

**Eizan: **Tá legal, eu já entendi. Vou desculpar dessa vez.

**Byakku: **Valeu... ahn...

**Eizan: **Eizan. Eizan Uzumaki.

**Shikai: ***notando algo* Ué, que estranho! Sua ferida está curando sozinha!

**Eizan: ***surpreso* Ela está?

**Shikai: **Claro que sim! Não está vendo?

**Eizan: **Não. Eu também sou cego.

**Shikai: **É cego também? Não acredito.

**Eizan: **Quer uma prova?

Eizan tirou os óculos-escuros e Shikai balançou a mão na frente dele, que não mostrou nenhuma reação.

**Shikai: **É, parece que contou a verdade. Mas ainda não entendo como sua ferida pôde se curar sozinha. Você é aprendiz de ninja médico?

**Eizan: **Não. E também não tenho parentes que são médicos. Acho que herdei do papai, que também era capaz de se curar sozinho. Aliás, como se chamam?

**Byakku: **Eu sou Byakku Uchiha e ela é Shikai Uchiha.

**Eizan: **Uchiha, hein? Nunca senti o chackra de um Uchiha antes. Mas sinto uma pequena diferença no chackra de vocês dois. Pelo visto, vocês são... primos.

**Shikai: **Sim.

Em outra parte da área de treinamento, Haruka arremessava kunais o mais depressa que podia no alvo.

**Haruka: **44, 45, 46...

**Voz: **Haruka-nee-chan?

**Haruka: ***virando-se* Ayumi, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que somos primas de 2º grau e não irmãs?

**Ayumi: **Eu sei disso. Mas você não vai comer? Não comeu nada no café da manhã e também não almoçou. *entendendo algo* Aqui, eu fiz um pouco de curry pra você.

**Haruka: **Agora não, Ayumi. Preciso treinar se quiser superar meu pai e o pai da Shikai algum dia.

Haruka voltou-se para o alvo, esperando que sua prima a deixasse em paz, mas não foi o que aconteceu: Ayumi a agarrou por trás, imobilizando os braços da garota.

**Ayumi: **Você vai comer, querendo ou não! Tia Tenten vai pirar se você parar no hospital de novo!

**Haruka: **AYUMI, ME SOLTE AGORA!

**Ayumi: **TORIKO, ME AJUDE AQUI!

Toriko, que estava por perto, foi ajudar Ayumi a fazer Haruka comer.

**Haruka:** ME SOLTEM ANTES QUE EU USE O BYAKUGAN!

**Toriko: **É PARA O SEU PRÓPRIO BEM, HARUKA!

Ao mesmo tempo, aquela cena ridícula era vista por Lina e seu primo Kyo.

**Kyo: ***cutucando Lina*Taí uma coisa que não se vê todo dia: três garotas se agarrando.

**Lina: **(Eu concordo. Principalmente pra alimentar uma Hyuuga em jejum.)


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(entre parênteses): (sinais de mão)

**Capítulo 5.**

Dias depois, durante a tarde, podíamos ver dois garotos e três garotas no Ichiraku: Eizan, Byakku, Shikai, Lina e Toriko.

**Toriko: ***observando Eizan e Byakku conversando* É incrível Byakku se abrir com uma pessoa tão rápido.

**Lina: **(Eu concordo. Ele sempre demora mais tempo pra confiar em alguém.) *cutucando Shikai* (Algum problema?)

**Shikai: **Ah... não, Lina. Estava apenas lembrando do que aconteceu ontem à noite. Mas não é nada importante.

**Toriko: **Conte, talvez possamos ajudar.

**Shikai: **Está bem, mas não aqui.

Depois de pagarem a conta do rámen que tinham comido, as garotas se despediram de Eizan e Byakku, antes de saírem dali.

**Shikai: **Acho que minha mãe tem um amante.

**Toriko: ***espantada* Hã? Como assim?

**Shikai: **Quando meu pai sai em missões, eu costumo dormir com a minha mãe, e ontem foi um desses dias. Foi quando eu ouvi ela murmurando um nome enquanto dormia. "Naruto... Naruto...".

**Lina: ***confusa* (Naruto? Quem é esse?)

**Shikai: **Eu não sei. Ou é um amante ou é um velho amigo dela.

**Toriko: **Nesse caso, só tem um local onde podemos descobrir: a torre da Hokage.

**Lina: ***chocada* (A sala da Hokage?)

**Toriko: **Claro! É lá que tem informações de todos os ninjas de Konoha, não é? Com certeza, descobriremos alguma coisa.

**Shikai: ***insegura* Eu não sei, não. Somos só alunas de academia, e ela é a Hokage. Impossível entrarmos na sala dela sem que a mesma perceba. E depois, não é você que sempre respeita as regras, Toriko?

**Toriko: **Por uma amiga, eu sou capaz de quebrá-las.

Com essa resposta, as três se dirigiram para a torre da Hokage. Felizmente, Shizune estava fora e Tsunade dormia sobre os documentos, como sempre.

**Lina: **(Vamos nessa.)

Todas, no maior silêncio possível, vasculharam as coisas da hokage, procurando pela ficha da mãe de Shikai ou alguma coisa sobre algum Naruto. No final, saíram dali levando a pasta de Sakura sem dificuldade.

**Toriko: **Sua "avó" não é muito responsavel, Shikai. Se nós conseguimos entrar na sala dela, imagina inimigos mais poderosos e experientes?

**Shikai: **O importante é que conseguimos a pasta sobre minha mãe.

As três se sentaram num banco da praça e abriram a pasta. A primeira coisa que apareceu foi uma foto do time 7, que nem a que Shikai tinha, mas com os nomes do sensei e dos companheiros de equipe.

**Toriko: ***apontando Kakashi na foto* Este aqui é o meu pai.

**Shikai: ***surpresa* Jura? Nunca imaginei que seu pai tivesse sido sensei dos meus pais.

**Lina: **(Acho que esse loiro que é o cara com quem sua mãe sonhava, Shikai! Aqui diz que o nome dele é Naruto Uzumaki.)

**Shikai: **Uzumaki... Já não ouvimos esse sobrenome antes?

**Toriko: **Claro que sim. Esse é o sobrenome do Eizan. É possível que ele seja parente do tal Naruto.

**Shikai: **Então vamos falar com ele!

Ao mesmo tempo, no Ichiraku, Eizan e Byakku continuavam sua conversa.

**Eizan: **Eu não acho que ser cego é um problema. Eu sou cego há 7 anos e sei onde as coisas e pessoas estão sem dificuldade.

**Byakku: **Eu não sei como você consegue. Pode me ensinar?

**Eizan: **Acho que posso te ensinar a identificar as pessoas pelo chackra. Pode parecer pouco, mas ajuda muito um cego. *surpreso* Ué, as meninas estão voltando pra cá?

Instantes depois dele perguntar isso, Shikai, Lina e Toriko chegaram ao Ichiraku.

**Toriko: **Eizan, estamos com um problema e queremos sua ajuda.

**Eizan: **Podem falar.

Shikai contou o mesmo que tinha contado para as meninas e perguntou se ele conhecia Naruto Uzumaki.

**Eizan: **Impossível não conhecê-lo. Ele é meu pai!

**Shikai: ***surpresa* Seu pai?

**Eizan: **Sim. Mas infelizmente eu não sei muito do passado dele com sua mãe, tirando que foram companheiros de equipe e que ele foi embora por causa dela. Meu pai é muito reservado e não fala nada sobre seu passado aqui em Konoha.

**Toriko: **Puxa, que pena.

**Eizan: **Ele tem mais confiança com Sarai, minha mãe. Se tem alguém que sabe do relacionamento do meu pai com sua mãe é ela.

**Lina: **(E ela está em casa agora?)

Shikai traduziu o que Lina havia perguntado, pois Eizan não podia ver os sinais de mão.

**Eizan: **Sim. Ela não sai muito por causa da gravidez de 8 meses.

As meninas agradeceram e saíram dali.

**Byakku: **Será que foi uma boa ideia? E se sua mãe pensar que seu pai é o amante de Sakura Haruno?

**Eizan: **Impossível.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(entre parênteses): (sinais de mão)

**Capítulo 6.**

Depois de 10 minutos, Shikai, Toriko e Lina chegaram à casa de Eizan. Foi Sarai quem abriu a porta, e as meninas não deixaram de ficarem surpresas com o tamanho da barriga dela.

**Shikai: **Nossa, que barrigão enorme!

**Sarai: **Não é uma surpresa, considerando que estou grávida de 8 meses. De qualquer forma, posso ajudá-las?

**Lina: **(Eizan disse que a senhora sabe do relacionamento do seu marido com a mãe da Shikai aqui.)

Toriko traduziu para Sarai o que Lina havia dito, antes da mulher ficar pensativa.

**Sarai: ***olhando Shikai da cabeça aos pés* Então você é filha de Sakura Haruno, hein?

**Shikai: **Ela é Sakura Uchiha agora. Meu nome é Shikai Uchiha, e estas são Toriko Hatake e Sabaku no Lina.

**Sarai: **Eizan já falou de vocês. Entrem. Vou lhes contar tudo que quiserem saber.

As três meninas entraram na casa e sentaram-se num sofá de três lugares, enquanto Sarai se sentava numa poltrona de frente pra elas.

**Sarai: **Vou começar desde o início, antes mesmo da equipe 7 surgir. *limpando a garganta* Quando era criança, meu marido Naruto era muito odiado por Konoha. Os adultos tentavam feri-lo e os pais não deixavam seus filhos se aproximarem dele.

**Toriko: **Por qual motivo?

**Sarai: ***sem jeito* Por causa de um problema... digamos... peludo.

As meninas se entreolharam, confusas, antes de Sarai voltar a falar.

**Sarai: **Na academia, era o pior aluno da classe, pois seu problema peludo o fazia ter dificuldade para controlar seu chackra, o que o fez ser reprovado na academia 2 vezes. Entretanto, meu marido tinha um sonho, que era ser hokage, e trabalhou duro para isso.

**Lina: **(onde entra os pais de Shikai nessa história?)

Após a tradução, Sarai explicou.

**Sarai: **Sakura era a mente mais brilhante da academia, e a garota por quem Naruto era apaixonado... bom, pelo menos até os 18 anos. Ela era apaixonada por Sasuke, o melhor aluno da classe, e fazia parte do fã-clube dele.

**Toriko: ***cara de nojo* Credo! Lamento dizer isso, Shikai, mas sua mãe devia ser uma fangirl irritante.

**Sarai: **De fato, Sasuke também achava isso, sem falar que ele e Naruto eram muito competitivos. No final, Naruto conseguiu se formar em sua terceira tentativa e entrou na equipe 7, junto com Sakura e Sasuke. Por coincidência, Toriko, seu pai foi o sensei deles.

**Toriko: **Isso me deixa orgulhosa dele... menos quando ele inventa de ler aquele livro Icha Icha ridículo.

**Sarai: **Entretanto, nenhum membro da equipe 7 esperava que algo horrível fosse acontecer com Sasuke Uchiha.

**Shikai: ***preocupada* O que aconteceu com meu pai?

**Sarai: **Sasuke queria vingar a morte de seu clã, matando o responsável por isso: Itachi Uchiha. E, em vez de esquecer o passado e seguir em frente sua vida, ele começou a ficar obcecado por poder e, no final, fugiu e virou aprendiz de um dos maiores inimigos que Konoha já teve: Orochimaru.

As meninas se arrepiaram. Seus pais já tinham contado a elas sobre Orochimaru, mas Shikai nunca esperou que seu pai tivesse sido aprendiz desse "sósia do Michael Jackson".

**Sarai: **Por amor à Sakura, meu marido prometeu trazer Sasuke de volta à Konoha, e ele nunca quebrava suas promessas. Depois de treinar 3 anos com o Sannin Jiraiya, Naruto conseguiu cumprir sua promessa aos 18 anos.

**Lina: ***sorrindo* (Que bom. E a Sakura ficou feliz, claro.)

**Sarai: ***depois da tradução* Pela volta de Sasuke, sim. Mas foi aí que meu marido foi embora de Konoha.

**Toriko: ***confusa* Ué, não entendi! Ele foi embora assim, do nada?

**Sarai: **Eu explico: Sasuke e Naruto tiveram uma luta, e meu marido acabou ganhando, mas o Uchiha ficou muito ferido. Claro que Sakura não gostou disso e brigou feio com Naruto por ter machucado Sasuke daquela maneira. Foi a gota d'água. Imagina: Naruto já era odiado por praticamente toda a vila e, depois do que Sakura disse, ele não agüentou mais.

**Shikai: **O que foi que minha mãe disse?

**Sarai: **Ele ficou zangado quando ela disse "Eu pedi pra trazê-lo de volta, não para matá-lo. Meus pais tinham razão sobre você: é um monstro! Eu te odeio!".

Não era uma surpresa Shikai, Toriko e Lina terem arregalado os olhos.

**Toriko: **A mãe da Shikai disse isso?

**Lina: ***indignada* (Que horror!)

**Shikai: **Como seu marido reagiu, Sarai-san?

**Sarai: **Não muito bem. Ele ficou irritado e deu um tapa no rosto de Sakura, ao mesmo tempo que berrava "Eu prefiro ser um monstro do que uma fangirl fracassada. Você me dá nojo, Sakura. Dá próxima vez, não peça para os outros correrem atrás desse traidor por você. E se me chamar de monstro mais uma vez, posso garantir que farei com você coisa pior do que fiz com esse traidor estúpido que você ama". Depois disso, ele deixou Konoha e foi para o país do redemoinho, que foi onde me conheceu, nos casamos e formamos uma família.

**Shikai: **E por que decidiram voltar para Konoha?

**Sarai: **Naruto achou que já estava na hora de encarar seu passado. Ele já não odeia tanto o Sasuke, mas ainda odeia muito a Sakura.

**Toriko: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Detestei a maior parte dessa história. Eu sei que é sua mãe, Shikai, mas ela foi muito cruel.

**Shikai: **Eu não discordo de você. E meu pai também foi horrível: obcecado por poder. Por culpa dele, o Byakku é órfão de pai. Mas essa história me ensinou uma lição.

**Lina: **(Qual?)

**Shikai: **De agora em diante, vou dar o melhor de mim nos estudos, mas por mim, e não porque meus pais querem que eu seja a melhor da classe. Antes não ser a melhor do que virar uma fangirl ou uma maluca obcecada por poder.

Lina e Toriko não puderam discordar. Sabiam que a rosada estava certa. No final, despediram-se de Sarai e foram embora, combinando não contarem para ninguém sobre a história que tinham ouvido.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(entre parênteses): (sinais de mão)

**Capítulo 7.**

Dias depois, na casa dos Nara, Shikamaru havia dormido no jardim, até o filho chegar e despertá-lo.

**Kyo: ***balançando-o de leve* Papai, acorda.

Com um resmungo, Shikamaru acordou e ficou de pé.

**Shikamaru: **Bom dia filh... EPA!

Agindo rápido, Shikamaru tirou seu colete de Chunnin e vestiu o filho com ele.

**Shikamaru: **O que foi que sua mãe disse sobre ficar pelado no jardim?

**Kyo: **Não posso fazer nada. Não acho minhas roupas.

**Shikamaru: **Isso porque eu passei a noite lavando e pendurando roupa, como sua mãe me pediu. Claro que acabei dormindo no jardim por isso.

**Kyo: **Mas a mamãe não disse "faça qualquer coisa, Shikamaru, mas não lave a roupa"?

**Shikamaru: **Agora já é tarde. *entregando uma muda de roupa* Aqui, pode vestir.

**Kyo: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Papai, você está brincando comigo? Nessas roupas não entra nem a irmã recém-nascida no Eizan! Desse jeito, eu vou pelado.

**Shikamaru: ***recordando algo* Acho que não será necessário. Vem comigo, garoto problemático.

Kyo seguiu o pai até o quarto deste, onde ele pegou uma caixa e entregou ao filho. Com uma peça de roupa que Kyo JAMAIS pensou que seria obrigado a usar.

**Kyo: **O vestido de casamento da mamãe? *irritado* DE JEITO NENHUM QUE EU VOU USAR ISSO!

**Shikamaru: ***suspirando*_ E depois a Temari fala que ele se parece comigo. _Lamento, filho, mas minhas roupas do tempo que eu era aluno da academia estão na casa dos meus pais. E minhas roupas atuais ficam muito grandes em você.

**Kyo: ***veia na testa* Está bem, eu uso esse vestido. _Hunf, que situação mais problemática._

Emburrado, e morrendo de vergonha, Kyo saiu de casa com o vestido de sua mãe, torcendo pra ninguém reconhecê-lo.

**Voz: **Kyo?

Kyo virou-se, nervoso, dando de cara com Haruka Hyuuga, que olhava pra ele como se ele estivesse louco. Com aquele vestido, ela não duvidava que ele estivesse mesmo.

**Haruka: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha*Bateu a cabeça? Por que está vestido assim?

**Kyo: **O papai encolheu as roupas ao lavá-las e me fez usar esse vestido. Se alguém me reconhecer, vou ser motivo de piada na academia atá a formatura.

**Haruka: **Talvez se você der um jeito nesse cabelo...

Antes que Kyo falasse alguma coisa, Haruka soltou o rabo de cavalo dele.

**Haruka: **Pronto. Acho que isso resolve. Tenho certeza de que não irão te reconhecer.

**Kyo: **É... valeu...

**Voz: **Oiê!

Ambos olharam pra trás e notaram Erion se aproximando, o que deixou Kyo em pânico, embora tenha disfarçado. Ele e Erion eram bastante próximos, o que aumentava as chances de ser reconhecido.

**Erion: ***sorriso maroto* E aí, princesa Hyuuga?

**Haruka: ***voz fria* Oi.

**Erion: ***olhando Kyo da cabeça aos pés* Huh?

**Kyo: **Ahn... eu já vou indo. Até mais.

Kyo saiu dali, rumo à academia.

**Erion: **Quem era?

**Haruka: **Er... ela era Ky...mi. Isso: Kymi.

**Erion: ***olhando pra baixo* Ela deixou cair uma kunai.

Pra surpresa de Haruka, ele agarrou a kunai, com um sorriso bobão. Soube logo do que se tratava.

**Haruka: ***séria e com uma gota da cabeça* _Eu mereço. Moro numa vila cheia de gente esquisita e louca. Tem como ficar pior?_

* * *

><p>Aviso: só pra avisar, esse capítulo foi inspirado num episódio de um desenho animado que eu curto bastante. Como Haruka, Kyo e Erion não apareceram muito na fic, resolvi fazer dos três os protagonistas desse e dos próximos dois capítulos. Nem imaginam o que vai acontecer.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(entre parênteses): (sinais de mão)

**Capítulo 8.**

Na academia, foi o dia mais estranho que Kyo já havia tido. Pra começar, estavam todos o olhando, e não era porque estava de vestido. Com ele, muitos pensaram que era uma garota e, por isso, não o reconheceram e ficaram confusos.

Pra continuar, havia esquecido o dever de casa e, quanto perguntou ao Erion se poderia copiar o dele (fazendo-o ficar com um olhar bobão que fez o Nara ficar confuso), todo mundo quis oferecer o dever para Kyo copiar.

E pra completar, Erion saiu saltitante da sala de aula quando o intervalo começou e correu até Haruka, contando que estava apaixonado.

**Haruka: ***sério* É mesmo? Por quem? _Como se eu já não suspeitasse de quem ele estivesse falando._

**Erion: **Pela aluna nova: Kymi. Acha que eu tenho chance com ela?

Haruka ia responder, mas quando Kyo apareceu e foi até Haruka, Erion se escondeu atrás da porta do armário antes que "ela" o visse.

**Kyo: **Mas o que é que está havendo com o povo hoje?

**Haruka: ***voz fria* É o vestido.

**Kyo: ***confuso* Huh?

**Haruka: **Eles acham que você é uma garota linda. As pessoas fazem qualquer coisa por uma garota linda. Qualquer coisa mesmo.

Haruka notou que Kyo arregalou os olhos, ficando assim por muito tempo. Não demonstrou, mas estava começando a ficar preocupada.

**Haruka: **Está tudo bem?

Pra surpresa de Haruka, Kyo abriu um sorriso maroto, o que até deu arrepios na Hyuuga, pois . Felizmente, ninguém notou.

**Kyo: **Se estou bem? Claro que estou! *olhando-se num espelho* Haruka, tu é um gênio.

**Haruka: ***séria* É... eu sei. Agora, se não se importa, eu vou treinar antes do intervalo terminar.

Haruka saiu dali, ao mesmo tempo que Erion pegava uma máquina fotográfica e tirava uma foto de Kyo de costas.

**Erion: ***olhando a foto* Minha preciosa...

Kyo até chegou a ver Erion, mas este já tinha fugido dali com a foto.

**Kyo: **Que estranho! *dando de ombros* Bom, se eu tenho a chance de ganhar um dia de rei, eu é que não vou desperdiçar. Não sou problemático a este ponto.

E não era mesmo. Ter as pessoas fazendo as coisas por ele era mesmo um dia de rei. Até ofereceram o almoço pra ele! Entretanto, o ditado "a beleza tem um preço" existe por um bom motivo, e logo Kyo descobriria o preço que iria pagar por sua "beleza".

Depois que as aulas do dia terminaram, Kyo e Haruka se encontraram novamente.

**Kyo: **Aconteceu como você disse, Haruka: o dia todo, as pessoas fizeram coisas por mim e nem sabiam que era pra mim. Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas amo ser lindo. Devia experimentar, sabia?

**Haruka: **Eu mereço: agora é narcisista! E pode esquecer se pensa que vou "experimentar". *estendendo um papel* Aliás, o Erion me pediu pra te entregar isso.

Kyo recebeu o papel e o leu em voz alta.

**Kyo: **"Me encontre na montanha-russa do parque de diversões às 18 horas". E assinou com vários xis. *arqueando uma sobrancelha* Parque de diversões? Tem um parque de diversões em Konoha?

**Haruka: **Tem. Na verdade, ele está de passagem. Vai embora daqui a dois dias. Aliás, Kyo, isso aí está parecendo uma carta de...

**Kyo: ***cortando-a sem perceber* Eu nunca andei numa montanha-russa, mas se o Erion está convidando, vou dar uma chance a ela.

**Haruka: **À montanha-russa?

**Kyo: **Sim. *olhando no relógio* 17 horas e 30 minutos. Que problemático, ele marcou em cima da hora. Bom, melhor eu ir andando.

Kyo saiu dali antes de Haruka dizer mais alguma coisa.

**Haruka: **_Ele nem sabe no quê está se metendo, e nem me refiro à montanha-russa._ *sorriso maroto* _Mas pode ser interessante. Só tenho que ir em casa pegar a câmera fotográfica._

Haruka correu pra mansão Hyuuga e, no caminho pro seu quarto, quase derrubou Ayumi.

**Ayumi: **Ei, pra quê a pressa?

**Haruka: **Foi mal, Haruka, mas não tenho tempo pra conversar agora. Estou indo à uma missão.

**Ayumi: ***observando Haruka se afastar, surpresa* _Uma missão? Mas ela não é nem gennin pra sair em missão!_


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(entre parênteses): (sinais de mão)

**Capítulo 9.**

No parque de diversões, Kyo avistou Erion e acabou se sentando ao lado dele na montanha-russa, sem notar os olhares estranhos dele.

**Erion: ***olhos brilhando* _Ela veio! Ela veio mesmo!_

**Kyo: ***olhando em volta* É um programa meio diferente, Erion, mas pode ser legal.

**Erion: **_Ela sabe o meu nome!_

O carrinho começou a subir, e Erion começou a falar, embora Kyo não estivesse prestando muita atenção.

**Erion: ***sem graça* Ahn... eu sei que é pouco tempo que te, mas... eu não posso guardar o que tenho pra dizer.

**Kyo: ***só ouvindo a última parte* Então coloca pra fora, ué!

**Erion: **Er... o que quero dizer é que...

**Kyo: ***distraído* O que é?

**Erion: **u te amo!

**Kyo: **WHUÁÁÁ!

*Clic*

Mais tarde, na mansão Hyuuga, Haruka, sentada no sofá, segurava uma foto com um sorriso de canto, ao mesmo tempo que Kyo estava encolhido no sofá, abraçando uma almofada e tremendo que nem vara verde. A foto que Haruka segurava era de um Erion tentando beijar o Kyo e este com cara de pânico, mas não sabia se era por causa do beijo ou porque, naquele mesmo momento, estavam descendo na montanha-russa.

**Haruka: **Agora você sabe o preço da beleza, "Kymi". _Quem diria que ver um Nara em completo pânico seria mais divertido que treinar?_

**Kyo: ***tremendo* Erion acha mesmo que sou uma garota, e que me AMA!

**Haruka: **Lamento, mas vai ter que contar a verdade pra ele.

**Kyo: **Eu não posso fazer isso. Conheço Erion melhor do que ninguém e sei que, apesar de parecer uma pessoa descolada, é muito sensível. Se eu contar a verdade, vou partir o coração dele. Sem falar que ele vai contar pra todo mundo na academia sobre o vestido e vou perder meus "poderes". *sorriso* Mas, se eu continuar fingindo, ele vai se esquecer de mim e vai encontrar outra garota.

**Haruka:** *disfarçando a preocupação* E o que vai acontecer se ele não esquecer?

Aí sim que Kyo entrou em pânico. Já se imaginou casado, bancando a dona de casa, com filhos em volta e com Erion gritando nos fundos que queria mais filhos.

**Kyo: ***se descabelando* ISSO NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO ME CASAR COM O ERION!

**Haruka: ***gota* _Acho que essa não é a melhor hora pra contar que homens não podem ter filhos. _De qualquer forma, a verdade será revelada. Se você não contar, com certeza o Eizan conta.

**Kyo: ***mais calmo* O Eizan? Como assim?

**Haruka: **Pelo que a Ayumi me disse, o Eizan reconhece as pessoas pelo chackra delas, pois não pode vê-las por ser cego. Ele não sabe que você está vestido de mulher, mas sabe que você é você. Acha que ele não vai estranhar quando te chamarem de Kymi na frente dele?

**Kyo: ***suspirando* Que situação mais problemática. Acho melhor eu acabar com isso mesmo. Mas... e quanto ao Erion?

**Haruka: **Pode deixar que dele cuido eu.

No dia seguinte, na academia...

**Erion: ***chocado* KYMI O QUÊ?

**Haruka: ***séria* Foi embora, Erion. Kymi foi embora. A família dela teve que se mudar pra outra vila.

**Erion: ***chateado* Oh, puxa. Que pena. Eu queria pedi-la em namoro, mas agora já é tarde.

**Haruka: ***gota* _Ainda bem!_

**Erion: **Se, pelo menos, eu tivesse algo dela pra me lembrar...

**Haruka: **Ah, eu tenho.

Erion ficou surpreso, ao mesmo tempo que Haruka tirava a mesma foto de antes e entregava para ele.

**Haruka: **Pode ficar com ela. Não é muito, mas é toda sua.

**Erion: **Eu agradeço, mas onde você conseguiu... isto?

Quando Erion olhou novamente, Haruka já tinha sumido, querendo evitar mais perguntas.

**Erion: **sorriso leve* Bom, não importa. *olhando para a foto* _Pelo menos eu tenho uma recordação sua, minha preciosa Kymi._

Ao mesmo tempo, na sala de aula, Haruka encontrou-se com Kyo, que já vestia suas roupas normais.

**Haruka: **Como sua mãe reagiu?

**Kyo: **Ela brigou mais com meu pai do que comigo, além de gastar todo o dinheiro da última missão que ele teve pra comprar roupas novas. Pelo menos, não serei obrigado a usar o vestido dela novamente, porque ela nunca mais vai confiar no meu pai quando o assunto for "roupa suja".

Haruka e Kyo deram sorrisos marotos, antes do resto da turma entrar na sala.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(entre parênteses): (sinais de mão)

OBS: Se você gosta da Sakura Haruno, aconselho que não continue a ler essa fic.

**Capítulo 10.**

Dias depois, na praça de Konoha, podíamos ver Eizan sentado num banco, com a cabeça perdida em pensamentos. De tão distraído, não sentiu o chackra de Ayumi se aproximando, só percebendo a presença da garota quando ela falou no ouvido dele.

**Ayumi: **Pensando na morte da bezerra?

**Eizan: ***levando um susto* Ah! Er... oi Ayumi. Desculpe, não percebi sua presença.

Ayumi sentou-se ao lado dele no banco e Eizan virou o rosto corado. Desde a conversa com Toriko no Ichiraku, há dois dias, não conseguia agir normalmente com Ayumi.

* * *

><p><strong>Eizan: <strong>Sinceramente, Toriko, eu não entendo o porquê de Ayumi e eu não conseguirmos ser uma boa dupla praticando esse jutsu. Sempre nos demos bem, e estamos em forma. Estamos tão conectados que, se ela comesse comida estragada, eu que vomitaria.

**Toriko: ***refletindo* _Hum... tenho uma leve suspeita._Eu vou te fazer umas perguntas sobre a Ayumi e quero que seja sincero, está bem?

Depois de Eizan, confuso, concordar com a cabeça, Toriko começou as perguntas.

**Toriko: **Você e a Ayumi costumam se ver com frequência?

**Eizan: **Sim. Todos os dias.

**Toriko: **Ela sabe dizer de que cor são seus olhos?

**Eizan: **Claro que ela sabe!

**Toriko: **Ela costuma te convidar pra treinarem juntos?

**Eizan: **Ás vezes. *rindo* E também divide os dangos dela comigo quando eu esqueço o lanche em casa.

**Toriko: **Justo o que imaginava!

**Eizan: ***surpreso* Quê? Como?

**Toriko: **Eizan, vocês dois não conseguem realizar o jutsu porque... AYUMI ESTÁ APAIXONADA POR VOCÊ!

**Eizan: ***vermelho de raiva e vergonha* ISSO É RIDÍCULO!

* * *

><p><strong>Eizan: <strong>_Mas... e se Toriko estiver certa? E se... Ayumi realmente estiver apaixonada por mim?_

**Ayumi: **Eizan, você está aí?

**Eizan: **Oh... desculpe.

**Ayumi: **Está com algum problema? Se eu puder ajudar...

**Eizan: **_E__la não pode me ajudar a descobrir sobre ela mesma, mas ela pode me ajudar com meu outro problema. _Acho que pode.

Eizan limpou a garganta, antes de começar a falar.

**Eizan: **Ontem, eu fui dormir na casa do Byakku e da Shikai, a primeira vez que dormi na casa de amigos. Entretanto, ocorreram coisas estranhas.

**Ayumi: **Que tipo de coisas estranhas?

**Eizan: **Quando retornava do banheiro pro quarto do Byakku, que estava dividindo comigo, escutei o casal Uchiha discutindo, e essa discussão me incomodou muito.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura: <strong>Mas era só o que me faltava! Primeiro aquele demônio foge da vila, e agora, depois que retorna, minha filha e meu sobrinho viraram grandes amigos do filho dele? EU NÃO VOU ACEITAR ISSO!

**Sasuke: **Sakura, quer parar com isso? Eizan não tem culpa da rivalidade que você tem com o Naruto! Quer parar de colocar a culpa no garoto?

**Sakura: **SASUKE, VOCÊ ESTÁ DEFENDENDO O NARUTO? ELE É A REENCARNAÇÃO DO DEMÔNIO QUE MATOU O MEU PAI! E SE O FILHO DELE TAMBÉM FOR UM DEMÔNIO?

**Sasuke: **Em primeiro lugar, Naruto é o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, não a Kyuubi. Em segundo lugar, será que dá pra parar de gritar? Nossos filhos não precisam ouvir isso.

* * *

><p><strong>Eizan: <strong>Depois disso, não ouvi mais nada.

**Ayumi: **Eizan, o que é Jinchuuriki?

**Eizan: **Eu não sei. Mas isso está me preocupando. Principalmente depois que Erion testou em mim um jutsu que aprendeu com a mãe, chamado Jutsu transferência de mente. Ele não só ficou assustado quando saiu da minha mente, mas também disse que havia um animal dentro dela! *tremendo* Ayumi, estou com medo!

**Ayumi: **Acalme-se, Eizan, eu vou ver se consigo te ajudar. Vamos começar dando uma olhada em seu chackra. Concentre um pouco de chackra, que eu irei dar uma olhada nele com meu byakugan.

**Eizan: **Tá.

Um pouco mais calmo, Eizan concentrou um pouco de seu chackra, ao mesmo tempo que Ayumi dava uma olhada nele com seu byakugan. Depois de 30 segundos, ela pediu pra ele parar, antes de desativar sua kekkei genkai.

**Ayumi: **Seu chackra parecia bem normal, tirando que era bem maior. Mas Uzumakis sempre tiveram bastante chackra, então isso não é uma surpresa.

**Eizan: **Qual é o próximo plano?

**Ayumi: **Entrar na sua mente, através de meditação. *notando algo* Por que está tirando os óculos escuros?

**Eizan: **Medito melhor sem eles.

Ayumi se deu por satisfeita, antes de agarrar a mão de Eizan e ambos começarem a meditar, desta vez sentados no chão.


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(entre parênteses): (sinais de mão)

OBS: Se você gosta da Sakura Haruno, aconselho que não continue a ler essa fic.

**Capítulo 11.**

Quando abriram os olhos, Eizan e Ayumi notaram que estavam num lugar úmido, pouco iluminado e com uma cela a poucos metros deles. Mas Ayumi não estava tão surpresa quanto Eizan. Afinal, ele estava VENDO!

**Eizan: ***olhando pra si mesmo* Eu não lembrava que tinha a pele tão bronzeada.

**Ayumi: ***espantada* Você está enxergando?

**Eizan: **Sim, mas não me pergunte como é possível. Estou vendo a mim mesmo, a água em que estamos pisando... *virando-se para ela* ...e estou vendo você! *sorriso leve* Até que você é bonitinha.

**Ayumi: ***sorriso tímido* Obrigada, Eizan. Isso é muito gentil.

**Voz: **Será que dá pro casal de pombinhos parar com isso? Me dá ânsia de vômito!

**Eizan e Ayumi: **IIIIKKKK!

Eizan e Ayumi se abraçaram, assustados, ao notarem que havia um animal dentro da cela. Ao verem melhor, reconheceram ser uma raposa ou algo assim. Mas, pra uma raposa, era bastante assustadora. Sem falar na quantidade de caudas, que chamavam a atenção.

**Eizan: **Q-quem é você?

**Raposa: **Eu sou a Kyuubi no youko.

**Ayumi: **Kyuubi no youko? A raposa-demônio que atacou Konoha há uns 30 anos atrás e foi selada pelo 4º hokage?

**Kyuubi: **Eu mesma. *pausa* Bom, sou uma parte da alma dela, já que a verdadeira está em outro Jinchuuriki. Em outras palavras, sou como a filha dela. Podem me chamar de Kurama.

**Eizan: **Então você é como... *espremendo o riso* ...uma Kyuubi júnior?

Tanto Eizan quanto Ayumi não aguentaram muito tempo: caíram na risada.

**Kurama: ***vermelha de raiva e vergonha* Chega dessa piadinha! Já basta ouvir isso dos outros bijuus!

**Ayumi: ***parando de rir aos poucos* Tá, tudo bem. Mas... o que está fazendo aqui? Seja lá onde "aqui" for.

**Kurama: **Aqui é a mente do seu namoradinho.

**Eizan: ***corando* Não somos namorados! *sacando* Espera... é por isso que estou enxergando? Por que estamos na minha mente?

**Kurama: **Exatamente. E respondendo à sua pergunta, jovem Hyuuga, eu estou aqui porque Eizan é filho do Jinchuuriki da minha mãe.

Silêncio.

**Ayumi: **Isso quer dizer... que o 4º hokage selou a Kyuubi no pai do Eizan?

**Kurama: **Sim. Um horror, não? Pai selando um demônio no próprio filho. Se o 4º hokage estivesse vivo, eu lhe daria uns bons tapas. *notando o espanto deles* Sim, o 4º hokage é o avô do Eizan. Fala sério! Vocês, moradores de Konoha, têm minhoca na cabeça? As pessoas já deviam ter notado que Minato e Naruto eram os únicos loiros de Konoha, somado um mais um e sacarem que são pai e filho!

**Ayumi: ***refletindo em voz alta* Então a Kyuubi que era o "problema peludo" da história de Sarai-san.

**Eizan: ***confuso* Do que está falando?

**Ayumi: **Eu explico mais tarde.

**Kurama: **Bom, meninos, já é tarde, então é melhor vocês "despertarem". Eizan, falo com você mais tarde, por telepatia. E juízo vocês dois, hein?

Ambos coraram, antes de deixarem a mente de Eizan e voltarem ao mundo real.

**Eizan: ***recolocando os óculos* Isso explica também o porquê de minhas feridas sararem tão rápido. Deve ser um poder da Kyuubi, e ela passou pra Kurama

**Ayumi: **É uma coisa boa, certo?

**Eizan: **É... acho que sim. *pausa* Você... tá a fim de sair pra comer? Conheço um restaurante que faz sushis ótimos. E você aproveita pra me esclarecer essa história de "problema peludo da história de Sarai-san".

**Ayumi: ***corando* T-tudo bem.

E assim, ambos foram para o tal restaurante, sem notarem que estavam de mãos dadas.

* * *

><p>Aqui vai mais um capítulo. Se alguém tiver ideias para a fic, é só me mandar por review.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(entre parênteses): (sinais de mão)

**Capítulo 12.**

Dias depois, no campo de treinamento, podíamos ver Eizan e Toriko treinando invocação. De acordo com a Hatake, era uma boa maneira de controlar o chackra de Kurama.

**Toriko: **Como você acha sapos nojentos, vamos invocar outro animal.

**Eizan: **Tipo qual?

**Toriko: **Tipo pássaros. Você conhece o Ao, não conhece?

**Eizan: **Sim: a sua fênix, que te acompanha de vez em quando. *pausa* Sinto um chackra vindo pra cá. É o chackra da Lina.

Toriko olhou pra trás e notou que Lina se aproximava, carregando alguma coisa que a primeira não conseguiu reconhecer.

**Toriko: **Oi Lina. O que é isso nas suas mãos?

Lina respondeu por sinais, como sempre, mas como Eizan não podia vê-los, Toriko traduziu o que ela disse.

**Toriko: **Lina disse que é um colar de contas genjutsu. Quando colocado no pescoço de alguém, a pessoa se apaixona por quem lhe deu o colar.

**Eizan: ***surpreso* Até se for do mesmo gênero?

**Toriko: **Lina disse que sim. E quer que eu vá com ela pra testarmos o colar em Konoha.

**Eizan: **Sem problema. É só me dizer o básico da invocação e daí pode ir.

Toriko concordou. Primeiro, fez Eizan assinar com sangue o contrato de pássaros. Segundo, disse que ele deveria gastar todo o seu chackra normal.

**Toriko: **Será com o chackra de Kurama que você invocará pássaros.

Depois de dizer mais algumas coisas para Eizan, Toriko e Lina saíram dali.

**Toriko: **Já sabe em quem vai testar o colar?

**Lina: **(Não. Mas devemos tomar cuidado pra que não caia no pescoço de um adulto, porque eu não quero nenhum se apaixonando por mim.)

**Toriko: ***cara de asco* Sinceramente, nem eu. Podemos pedir para nossos amigos para que sejam cobaias.

**Lina: **(Sim. Tomara que eles não recusem.)

Depois de procurar algum tempo, encontraram Byakku e Shikai no Ichiraku, comendo rámen.

**Toriko: **Olá pra vocês.

**Byakku: **Oi Toriko. Oi Lina.

**Toriko: ***surpresa* Nossa, estou impressionada! Seu treino com o Eizan está funcionando muito bem. Você soube que a Lina estava comigo sem ela se pronunciar.

**Shikai: **Vocês precisam de alguma coisa? *notando o colar nas mãos de Lina* Isso aí é um colar de contas genjutsu?

**Lina: **(Já ouviu falar?)

**Shikai: **Sim. O efeito dele dura 48 horas. E se uma pessoa usar esse colar no pescoço durante 48 horas, fica apaixonada por quem lhe deu o colar o resto da vida.

**Lina: **(Pena que não dá pra fazer isso acontecer. Já faz 5 horas que o colar foi feito.)

**Byakku: **Eu não sei o que a Lina sinalizou, mas suspeito que querem nos usar como cobaias.

**Toriko: ***pegando o colar das mãos de Lina* Sim. Posso testar contigo?

**Byakku: **Desde que eu não pague mico, tudo bem.

Toriko concordou, antes de colocar o colar no pescoço de Byakku. Mas, para sua surpresa, não aconteceu nada. Se Toriko já estava confusa, ficou mais ainda quando Shikai espremeu o riso.

**Toriko: **Qual é a graça?

Shikai não respondeu. Simplesmente tirou o colar do pescoço de seu primo.

**Shikai: **Não vai querer saber.

**Byakku: **Bom, já que o colar não funciona, melhor jogá-lo fora, não?

Antes que alguém respondesse, Byakku pegou o colar das mãos de Shikai e jogou por cima do ombro, despreocupado.

**Voz: **Byakku...

Todos olharam para trás, antes de Byakku entrar em pânico ao reconhecer o chackra do tal ninja: o colar havia caído no pescoço de Kyo, que tinha passado por ali.

**Byakku: **AAAAAHHHHH!

Ao mesmo tempo, Ayumi arrastava uma Haruka contra a vontade dela, com o objetivo de que comesse alguma coisa. Mas foi um choque para as duas quando Byakku passou correndo por elas, com Kyo atrás dele berrando que o amava.

**Haruka: ***séria* Eu vou fingir que eu não vi isso.

**Ayumi: **Eu também.

**Shikai: ***sorriso leve, enquanto via a cena* _Melhor não contar à Toriko, por enquanto, que o colar não funciona quando a pessoa já tem sentimentos por quem colocou o colar no pescoço dela._


	13. Chapter 13

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(entre parênteses): (sinais de mão)

**Capítulo 13.**

Dias depois, na casa do Eizan, ele e sua mãe faziam um bolo.

**Eizan: **Será que já tem bastante farinha?

**Sarai: **Não sei, é a primeira vez que uso farinha pra fazer bolo.

**Voz: ***vinda da sala* Querida, cheguei!

**Sarai: **Estamos aqui na cozinha, querido!

Naruto correu para a cozinha, beijando sua esposa e fazendo cafuné na cabeça de Eizan.

**Eizan: **Sinto algo na sua mão, pai. É um pergaminho?

**Naruto: **Sim, é sim. Sarai, a vovó Tsunade nos mandou numa missão pra entregar esse pergaminho.

**Sarai: ***surpresa* Justo hoje? Amanhã é o dia da graduação do Eizan!

**Naruto: **Se formos agora, podemos chegar amanhã de manhã, a tempo da graduação.

**Eizan: **Ufa, ainda bem! Ficaria triste de não ver meus pais na graduação.

**Sarai: **Nesse caso, Naruto, vamos preparar nossas coisas. Quanto antes saírmos, mais cedo voltaremos.

Naruto concordou, antes dele e de sua esposa irem preparar suas coisas. No final, antes de irem, Sarai falou com Eizan pela última vez.

**Sarai: **Não sei exatamente quando voltaremos da missão, possivelmente perto do sol nascer, mas você é responsável pela casa e pela Ayame. Pode tomar conta da sua irmãzinha até voltarmos, certo?

**Eizan: **Eu prometo, mamãe.

**Sarai: ***beijando o filho no rosto* Até amanhã de manhã, filho. E descanse bastante para a graduação.

Eizan concordou com a cabeça, ante de seus pais irem embora. Entretanto, o que ele não esperava é que uma reunião estivesse acontecendo num beco. Uma reunião de três pessoas.

**Pessoa 1: **Finalmente chegou o dia que nos livraremos dele. O demônio finalmente será derrotado, e junto com a família.

**Pessoa 2: **Só foi uma surpresa aquela jounnin nos pagar pra fazer isso. Será que vai dar certo?

**Pessoa 3: **Que pergunta! Claro que vai! Nenhum demônio pode sobreviver à um incêndio, certo?

**Pessoas 1 e 2: **Certo.

Horas depois, na casa da família Uzumaki, Eizan acordou com o choro de Ayame.

**Eizan: ***levantando da cama, sonolento* _Agora eu sei como pais de primeira viagem se sentem. Ei, espera aí! _*fungando* _Isso é cheiro de fumaça?_

Eizan ficou um pouco preocupado, mas sua preocupação se transformou em medo ao sentir que a temperatura do ar estava bem maior. Logo deduziu o que estava acontecendo.

**Eizan: **A CASA ESTÁ EM CHAMAS!

Eizan correu como um desesperado para o quarto de sua irmãzinha, ignorando totalmente o fato de ter se queimado um pouco no caminho, tanto o corpo quanto o pijama. Mas estava mais preocupado com Ayame do que consigo mesmo.

Uma vez que chegou ao quarto de Ayame, Eizan a pegou no colo, o que a fez parar de chorar. O Uzumaki logo deduziu que ela tinha chorado por medo do fogo, e agora se sentia mais calma por ele estar ali.

Mas ele não estava nada calmo. A casa estava coberta pelas chamas e, se os dois não saíssem logo dali, acabariam morrendo. Felizmente, a janela do quarto de Ayame não estava bloqueada por nada, mas era a única saída, pois uma tábua em chamas tinha caído na frente da porta.

**Eizan: **Ayame, eu vou tentar sair pela janela, mas você vai ter que se segurar firme em mim, entendeu?

Apesar da pouca idade, Ayame havia entendido o que seu irmão mais velho havia dito e, concordando com a cabeça, se segurou firme. Eizan tentou sair da casa pela janela, que dava no telhado. Infelizmente, acabou tropeçando nas telhas e quase caiu, ficando pendurado por apenas uma mão, já que segurava Ayame com a outra.

A esta altura, havia uma multidão do lado de fora, sendo que alguns estavam bem felizes. Afinal, eram moradores da vila e detestavam Naruto, então queriam a destruição dele e de sua família. Mas alguns estavam bem assustados, tanto que alguém fez questão de chamar a AMBU.

Voltando ao Eizan, este tentava puxar Ayame e a si mesmo, mas usando apenas um braço era impossível. Sem falar que estava quase sem forças e logo iria cair do telhado.

**Eizan: ***tentando comunicação mental* _Kurama! Kurama, está me ouvindo?_

**Kurama: **_Estou aqui, Eizan._

**Eizan: **_Kurama, me ajuda! Tem um incêndio na minha casa e eu estou pendurado no telhado com a minha irmãzinha, ambos prestes a cair! Eu não vou aguentar muito tempo!_

**Kurama: **_Eu vou ajudá-lo, Eizan, não se preocupe._


	14. Chapter 14

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(entre parênteses): (sinais de mão)

**Capítulo 14.**

Ao mesmo tempo, Naruto e Sarai voltavam de sua missão e notaram a multidão perto de sua casa. Não entenderam nada, até notarem que a casa estava em chamas.

**Sarai: ***chocada* AI, MEU DEUS! O QUE ACONTECEU EM NOSSA AUSÊNCIA?

Os moradores desviaram a atenção da casa para o casal Uzumaki que corria até a multidão, sendo que alguns não ficaram muitos felizes ao vê-los inteiros.

**Naruto: **SARAI, LÁ ESTÃO AS CRIANÇAS!

Naruto apontou o telhado da casa, onde Eizan estava de pé com Ayame ainda em seus braços. Mas havia algo diferente com ele: seus olhos estavam vermelhos, as linhas em suas bochechas estavam mais grossas, seus caninos mais afiados e suas unhas estavam mais compridas. Exatamente como seu pai ficava na infância quando invocava o chackra da Kyuubi.

Minutos antes, quando Kurama emprestou o chackra dela para Eizan, este conseguiu força para puxar a si mesmo e Ayame, impedindo-os de cair do telhado. Conforme o fogo avançava, ele ia subindo cada vez mais o telhado, até ficar no ponto mais alto dele.

**Eizan: **_Droga, estamos encurralados! Anda, Eizan, pense em alguma coisa!_

**Sarai: **EIZAN, A ÁRVORE! PULE NA ÁRVORE AO LADO DA CASA!

Kurama havia aumentado o sentido visual de Eizan, de 10% para 50%, então ele conseguia enxergar a árvore que sua mãe havia falado. Um pouco embaçado, mas enxergava. Junto com sua irmã, ele saltou da casa para a árvore, e bem a tempo, pois a casa foi coberta completamente pelas chamas segundos depois.

Eizan desceu da árvore e, mesmo com a multidão recuando um pouco por causa de sua aparência assustadora, correu até seus pais, que abraçaram a ele e sua irmã.

**Sarai: **Eizan! Ayame! Graças a deus vocês estão bem.

**Eizan: ***chateado* Me perdõe, mamãe. Eu falhei em ser responsável.

**Sarai: ***surpresa* Falhou? Do que está falando? Você protegeu sua irmã o tempo todo do fogo e acha que falhou? A casa pode ter sido queimada, mas é substituível, enquanto que vocês dois não. Eu nunca estive tão orgulhosa de você, Eizan.

Eizan deu um sorriso leve, mesmo ainda transformado.

**Naruto: ***com Ayame nos braços* Mas eu ainda não entendi: como a casa pegou fogo dessa maneira?

**Eizan: **Não me pergunte, papai.

**Pessoa: ***cochichando com a pessoa ao seu lado* Ela não vai gostar nada de saber que falhamos em nossa missão de matar o demônio e a família dela.

Infelizmente, para essa pessoa, Sarai ouviu o que ele havia cochichado. Furiosa, agarrou o cara pela roupa e o ergueu do chão, surpreendendo até mesmo a família.

**Sarai: **VOCÊ É UM DOS RESPONSÁVEIS POR ESSE INCÊNDIO, NÃO É? PORQUE EU OUVI O QUE VOCÊ DISSE! E NÃO OUSE MENTIR PRA MIM, OU VAI ENCARAR A FÚRIA DE UMA MÃE!

Diante daquela ameaça, o homem não teve outra escolha a não ser contar a verdade.

**Homem: ***falando com dificuldade* Só... cumprimos... ordens... dadas... Nos contrataram... pra fazer... isso...

Naruto teve vontade de dar uma surra naquele homem pelo que tinha acontecido, mas como estava com Ayame no colo se conteve. Aquele civil não era o principal responsável pelo incêndio.

**Naruto: ***tentando ser civilizado* Quem contratou você e os outros?

Sarai colocou o cara no chão, mas não o soltou, pois queria saber a resposta.

**Homem: **Uma mulher de cabelo rosa, esposa do sobrevivente do clã Uchiha. Acho que o nome era Sakura.

Sarai soltou o homem, chocada. Nunca esperou que Sakura guardasse raiva de Naruto por tanto tempo, e nem o próprio esperava por isso. Aos poucos, a multidão foi se dispersando, ficando apenas a família Uzumaki e o que havia restado da casa.

**Eizan: ***já de volta ao normal* Mamãe?

**Sarai: ***suspirando* Venha, Eizan. Temos que ir ao hospital e pedir pra verem essas queimaduras.

**Eizan: ***surpreso* Mas o teste de graduação é daqui a algumas horas!

**Naruto: ***indignado* Está louco, Eizan? De jeito nenhum que sua mãe e eu vamos deixar você ir à academia nesse estado, dattebayoh.

**Eizan: **Então eu vou ser reprovado?

**Sarai: **Não se preocupe com isso. Seu pai e eu iremos até a academia pedir ao Iruka-san pra adiar seu teste pra amanhã. *séria* E também pra acertar as contas com uma certa mulher de cabelo rosa.

Naruto concordou, igualmente sério. Sakura havia passado dos limites e eles não iriam deixá-la escapar impune.


	15. Chapter 15

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(entre parênteses): (sinais de mão)

**Capítulo 15.**

Algumas horas depois, na academia, os alunos estavam com seus pais antes do teste de graduação. Entre eles, Shikai e Byakku, com Sasuke e Sakura.

**Sakura: ***olhando em volta, com um sorriso maquiavélico* _Parece que deu certo: não vejo os Uzumakis em nenhum lugar._

Entretanto, seu sorriso virou cara de choque quando viu Naruto e Sarai conversando com Iruka na entrada da academia.

**Sakura: **_Como eles sobreviveram?_

**Iruka: ***chocado* Credo, que coisa horrível! Pelo menos não houve vítimas.

**Naruto: **Felizmente. Mas e então, Iruka-sensei? O Eizan vai poder fazer o teste amanhã?

**Iruka: **Claro que sim, não se preocupe: diga ao Eizan que eu o espero aqui amanhã de manhã.

Ambos agradeceram, antes de Iruka ir embora, mas não fizeram o mesmo. Sarai tinha algumas contas a acertar, e Naruto não iria impedir a esposa: Sakura merecia o que a aguardava. Após procurar por uns segundos, Sarai logo avistou a família Uchiha.

Sasuke, que observava tudo entediado, levou um susto quando Naruto e Sarai aparecerem do nada e esta deu um soco em Sakura, forte o bastante pra fazê-la cair no chão com o nariz sangrando.

**Sarai: ***agarrando Sakura pela gola da roupa e erguendo-a no ar* Me dê uma razão pra eu não matar você aqui e agora! UMA RAZÃO!

**Sakura: ***quase sem ar* Eu... não sei... de nada...

**Byakku: ***assustado* Shikai, o que está acontecendo? Eu sinto um chackra raivoso!

**Shikai: **É a mãe do Eizan, batendo na mamãe. E está com o marido, embora seja a primeira vez que eu o vejo pessoalmente.

**Sasuke: ***indignado* Naruto, o que está acontecendo? Por que sua mulher está atacando minha mulher? Eu quero uma explicação!

**Naruto: **Digamos que sua "querida esposa" pagou civis para incendiarem nossa casa e matar a todos nós. Eles confirmaram quando Sarai os ameaçou.

Sasuke ficou chocado, assim como Shikai e Byakku. Sakura havia mesmo pago civis para matar uma família?

**Sarai: **CONFESSA, SUA IDIOTA! CONFESSA QUE MANDOU COLOCAR FOGO NA NOSSA CASA E QUASE MATOU MEUS FILHOS! ACHA QUE MEU MARIDO É UM DEMÔNIO? POIS SE NÃO CONFESSAR, AÍ SIM VOCÊ VAI VER O QUE É DEMÔNIO!

Sakura não conseguia se soltar. Sarai havia paralisado-a com um jutsu. Sem escolha, decidiu confessar.

**Sakura: **Eu... confesso... Contratei... civis... pra incendiar a casa... e matar... todo mundo...

Uma vez que a verdade foi revelada, Sarai soltou Sakura violentamente no chão.

**Shikai: ***olhos arregalados* Eizan quase morreu?

**Naruto: **Sim, menina. Ele tinha ficado responsável pela casa e pela irmãzinha dele quando Sarai e eu fomos numa missão. Felizmente, escaparam vivos do incêndio, mas agora estão no hospital.

**Sasuke: ***indignado* Sakura, eu não acredito! Você foi mesmo capaz de uma coisa dessas?

Sakura não respondeu nada. Simplesmente continuou imóvel e de cabeça baixa, o que fez todos entenderem que o que tinha acontecido era verdade.

**Shikai: **Isso é o cúmulo! Tudo isso só por que Naruto-san trouxe o papai ferido pra Konoha?

**Naruto: ***surpreso* Como sabe disso?

**Sarai: **Eu contei.

**Naruto: **Ah.

**Sarai: **Como você confessou a verdade, vou te poupar dessa vez. Mas caso se meta com minha família de novo, eu não vou ter piedade alguma de você, OUVIU BEM?

Depois disso, Naruto e Sarai foram embora, ignorando totalmente os olhares chocados de quem tinha visto tudo que aconteceu.

**Sasuke: **Sakura, eu nunca estive tão desapontado com você. Acho que não me resta outra alternativa: quero o divórcio.

**Sakura: ***chocada* QUÊ? DIVÓRCIO? VOCÊ NÃO PODE ESTAR FALANDO SÉRIO, SASUKE-KUN!

**Sasuke: **Estou falando muito sério! E tem mais: as crianças vão morar comigo em MINHA casa. Se ousar aparecer, eu vou fazer o que os Uzumakis não fizeram e chamar o esquadrão ANBU.

Depois disso, Sasuke se despediu dos filhos e foi embora dali. Shikai e Byakku entraram na academia, logo depois da primeira dar à mãe o olhar mais gelado que já deu pra alguém.

**Shikai: **_Você começou isso, agora aguenta._


	16. Chapter 16

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(entre parênteses): (sinais de mão)

**Capítulo 16.**

Mais tarde, na casa do Sasuke, podíamos ver ele e seus filhos junto com Naruto e a família dele na sala.

**Sarai: ***fazendo uma reverência* Agradeço por deixar a gente ficar morando aqui por um tempo, Sasuke-san.

**Sasuke: **Não foi nada. Depois de tudo que aconteceu, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer.

**Eizan: ***com Ayame no colo* Onde nós vamos dormir?

**Sasuke: **Bom, você vai dormir com o Byakku, Ayame vai dormir com a Shikai e seus pais podem ficar no quarto de hóspedes, onde tem uma cama de casal.

Com essa resposta, todos foram arrumar as malas.

**Byakku: **Ainda não consigo acreditar que a tia fez tudo isso só porque o Naruto-san não te trouxe pra vila inteiro.

**Sasuke: **Acho que não foi exatamente por isso, e sim porque ele bateu nela quando ela o chamou de monstro. Naruto nunca foi bem tratado aqui na vila e ouviu isso muitas vezes, mas deve ter "explodido" quando a própria colega de equipe o insultou.

**Shikai: **Acham que a mamãe vai querer vingança depois que Sarai-san deu uma surra nela e o papai pediu o divórcio?

**Byakku: **Bem possível.

Algum tempo depois, numa linda manhã, Eizan e os primos Uchiha tomavam café. O Uzumaki havia passado no teste de graduação uns dias atrás e, no dia seguinte, conheceriam seus companheiros de equipe.

**Byakku: **Quem vocês acham que serão seus companheiros de equipe?

**Shikai: **Seja quem for, espero me dar bem com meus futuros companheiros. *notando algo* Ué, que aviso é aquele pendurado na geladeira?

Os meninos ficaram confusos, enquanto Shikai pegava o aviso e o lia em voz alta.

**Shikai: **"Querido Eizan, nós fomos para Suna pra uma missão prolongada. Com amor, seus pais".

**Eizan: **Está escrito em braille?

**Shikai: **Não.

**Eizan: **Que estranho! Meus pais sempre escrevem em braille quando é pra mim, e sempre me avisam pessoalmente quando vão numa missão. Mesmo se for inesperada ou de madrugada.

**Byakku: **Vai ver esqueceram.

Entretanto, Eizan lembrou-se de algo que o fez saltar da cadeira.

**Eizan: **Espera aí! Isso está errado!

**Shikai: **O que está errado?

**Eizan: **Quando minha mãe me colocou pra dormir ontem à noite, ela disse "Boa noite, Eizan, e durma bem. A gente se vê amanhã."! Por que ela diria isso se ela ia pra uma missão?

**Byakku: **Shikai, você reconhece quem escreveu esse aviso?

**Shikai: ***analisando a letra do aviso* Ela me parece familiar... Ah, acho que me lembrei onde vi essa letra. Só um instante.

Shikai foi e voltou com um cartão de dia dos namorados, comparando a letra dele com a do aviso.

**Shikai: **Eu sabia: é a letra da mamãe.

**Eizan: **Acham que ela fez alguma coisa com meus pais?

**Byakku: **Bem que você disse que ela ia querer se vingar, Shikai.

**Eizan: **O que vamos fazer? Essa louca, sem querer ofender, está com os meus pais sabe-se lá aonde!

**Shikai: **Devemos chamar a ANBU?

**Eizan: **Eu não confio muito neles.

**Byakku: **Nesse caso, eu sei exatamente quem chamar.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruka: <strong>Por que, afinal, eu fui chamada pra ajudar seu namorado a salvar os pais dele, Ayumi?

**Ayumi: **Porque somos ninjas e sempre ajudamos os outros quando precisam de nós. E Eizan não é meu namorado, Haruka!

**Haruka: ***sarcasmo* Se ele não é seu namorado, eu sou um macaco de nariz azul.

Mal ela disse isso, foi transformada em um por Erion, que havia feito sinais de mão.

**Erion: **Um macaco de nariz azul... Fez uma escolha estranha, Princesa Hyuuga.

**Haruka: ***ainda transformada* ME FAZ VOLTAR AO NORMAL AGORA!

**Kyo: **E como vamos ajudar o Eizan?

**Shikai: **O cachorro de Ayumi encontrou o rastro de Naruto-san e irá nos levar até ele.

Com essas palavras, Ayumi foi na frente com seu cachorro, com os outros atrás dela. Não demorou muito e logo todos chegaram ao local.

**Eizan: **Não consigo reconhecer os chackras deste local. Onde estamos?

**Ayumi: ***pálida* Flo-floresta da morte?

**Lina: **(Papai já me falou desse local. É onde realizam a segunda fase da prova Chunnin. É cheio de animais selvagens.)

**Haruka: **E nós vamos entrar aí, num local proibido? Somos gennins recém-formados! E amanhã formarão as equipes, não podemos faltar!

**Toriko: **Eu vou entrar assim mesmo. Me sentiria uma escória quebrando as regras, mas me sentiria pior do que isso se abandonasse meus amigos.

**Shikai: **Certo. Mas como será uma missão difícil, temos que nos preparar. Nos encontramos aqui em duas horas, de malas prontas. Ah, e Eizan, sinto dizer isso, mas terá que trazer sua irmãzinha junto.

**Eizan: ***chocado* COMO É? MINHA IRMÃ É SÓ UM BEBÊ!

**Shikai: **Mas ela não pode ficar sozinha em casa! Papai está em uma missão, e se a deixarmos aos cuidados de outra pessoa, vão querer saber aonde vamos!

**Eizan: **É, tem razão. Será a primeira missão da vida dela... e da nossa.

**Erion: **E eu achando que minha primeira missão seria arrancar ervas daninhas. Isso é bem mais empolgante!

Com tudo combinado, todos foram pra casa se prepararem.


	17. Chapter 17

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(entre parênteses): (sinais de mão)

**Capítulo 17.**

Horas depois, dentro da floresta da morte, Ayumi e seu cachorro iam na frente, guiando os outros que vinham atrás. Entretanto, Eizan não parava de reclamar.

**Eizan: ***carregando Ayame* Ainda não entendo como Shikai conseguiu me convencer a trazer a Ayame junto. Ela pode acabar se machucando!

**Erion: **Eizan, quer parar de reclamar? Você, sozinho, conseguiu proteger Ayame de um indêncio. Acha que 9 ninjas não podem fazer o mesmo?

**Eizan: **Protegê-la de um incêndio, sem dúvida. Mas protegê-la de uma ninja médica que foi discípula da Hokage? As chances são de uma em um milhão!

**Byakku: **Mas a tia Sakura não seria capaz de ferir um bebê, seria?

**Toriko: **Tomara que não.

**Ayumi:** Naruto-san está ali.

Ayumi apontou um local estranho, com vários andares.

**Lina: **(Papai não falou nada sobre um local como esse na floresta da morte.)

**Haruka: **Vai ver ele não sabia. *ativando o Byakugan* Por alguma razão, não consigo ver através das paredes.

**Ayumi: ***também com o byakugan ativado* Nem eu. Vamos ter que nos arriscar.

Após as Hyuugas desativarem o Byakugan, entraram no local, mesmo estranhando ele estar destrancado. Usando um Chidori, ensinado por seu pai, Toriko foi na frente, iluminando tudo.

**Erion: **Queria que a minha querida Kymi estivesse aqui pra nos ajudar. Eu adoraria a companhia dela nesse momento.

Haruka e Kyo engoliram em seco, ao mesmo tempo que Eizan ficou confuso.

**Eizan: **Quem é Kymi?

Antes que Erion respondesse, Shikai foi mais rápida.

**Shikai: **Ela era uma kunoichi que estudou conosco na academia apenas um dia: aquele em que duelamos uns contra os outros, lembra? Ela lutou contra a Lina.

**Eizan: ***forçando a memória* Eu me lembro do dia a que está se referindo, mas quem lutou contra a Lina foi o Kyo.

**Ayumi: **Como assim "foi o Kyo"? O Kyo faltou nesse dia.

**Eizan: **Eu me lembro muito bem do chackra da pessoa que estava lutando com a Lina nesse dia. Era o chackra do Kyo.

Tanto Shikai e Ayumi quanto Erion olharam para Kyo, que estava bastante nervoso. Entretanto, antes que tivessem a oportunidade de perguntar algo, Toriko chamou a atenção de todos.

**Toriko: **Pessoal, chegamos a uma encruzilhada.

Eram duas portas automáticas, com botões ao lado para abrí-las.

**Kyo: **Qual será a porta certa?

**Haruka: **Talvez esse papel com algo escrito ajude.

Haruka apontou uma folha com algo escrito, que estava na parede entre as portas. Shikai tirou o papel da parede e o leu em voz alta, de frente para todos (principalmente pra Lina poder saber também).

**Shikai: **"As duas portas levam para o mesmo lugar,

mas as regras vocês deverão aceitar;

Pela porta à direita todos vocês conseguirão passar,

mas 5 horas demorarão para chegar;

Pela porta à esquerda somente 7 conseguirão passar,

e apenas 3 minutos demorarão para chegar;

Que porta vocês irão selecionar?"

Apesar do poema, todos entenderam o objetivo.

**Lina: **(E então?)

**Byakku: **Bom, os pais do Eizan podem não ter 5 horas pra nos esperarem, então a porta da esquerda seria ideal pra chegarmos mais rápido até eles. Mas deixar dois de nós pra trás?

**Toriko: ***indignada* Eu não vou abandonar ninguém! Nem louca!

**Haruka: **Alguém tem alguma ideia melhor?

Enquanto discutiam, demoraram pra perceber que Kyo havia fechado os olhos, sério, e feito um movimento estranho com as mãos. Quando notaram, ficaram confusos.

**Shikai: **Que sinal de mão é esse?

**Erion: **Não é um sinal de mão, é apenas um hábito. O pai de Kyo faz isso também, quando está numa situação complicada. O ajuda a pensar melhor numa solução. Pelo jeito, Kyo acha o mesmo.

**Ayumi: **Será que ele conseguirá?

**Byakku: **Espero que sim. O tempo está correndo.

Depois de uns 30 segundos, Kyo abriu os olhos, indicando que havia terminado.

**Kyo: **Lina, aperte o botão pra abrir a porta da direita.

Antes que Lina fizesse isso, Haruka a impediu, segurando o pulso da Sabaku.

**Haruka: **Você ficou maluco, seu preguiçoso? Vamos demorar 5 horas!

**Kyo: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Será que dá pra você confiar em mim pelo menos uma vez, sua problemática? Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

Emburrada, Haruka soltou o pulso de Lina, que abriu a porta. Uma vez aberta, todos entraram e Kyo ficou de frente pra parede.

**Kyo: **Eizan, Toriko, agora é com vocês: usem o Rasengan e o Chidori e abram um buraco na parede que divide esse caminho do outro.

Só aí que todos entenderam o plano de Kyo.

**Haruka: **_Até eu tenho que admitir que o plano dele é genial._

**Toriko: **CHIDORI!

**Eizan: **RASENGAN!

Os dois golpes abriram um buraco na parede, por onde todos passaram e continuaram, pelo caminho esquerdo.


	18. Chapter 18

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(entre parênteses): (sinais de mão)

**Capítulo 18.**

Como estava escrito no aviso, demoraram apenas 3 minutos para chegar ao seu objetivo. Entretanto, muitos desejaram não ter chegado, pois deram de cara com vários ninjas de nível jounnin.

**Haruka: **Ainda dá tempo de voltar atrás, pessoal?

**Voz: **Pelo que vejo, vocês são bastante inteligentes pra ninjas de academia.

Só aí que todos notaram alguém em cima de um pilar, que reconheceram ser Sakura Haruno.

**Shikai: **Mamãe, se é que posso te considerar minha mãe, por que está fazendo isso?

**Sakura: **Ainda sou sua mãe, Shikai, mesmo você não aceitando isso. E por que estou fazendo isso? VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM PORQUE ESTOU FAZENDO ISSO!

Não é preciso dizer que, por terem os ouvidos mais aguçados, Eizan e Byakku sentiram bem mais dor que os outros com o grito. Com uma das mãos, já que segurava Ayame com a outra, Eizan massageou as orelhas.

**Eizan: **Lembrar de ir ao otorrinolaringologista depois que o resgate dos meus pais terminar.

**Sakura: **Isso se conseguirem resgatá-los. PESSOAL, ACABEM COM ELES!

Não foi preciso Sakura repetir a ordem pros ninjas avançarem pra cima de nossos herois.

**Byakku: **Podemos ser gennins novatos, tia Sakura, mas não quer dizer que somos fracos. *posição de batalha* Pessoal, vamos nessa!

Com isso, começaram a primeira, e mais incrível batalha até o momento, que nossos herois já tiveram.

**Ayumi e Haruka: ***com o byakugan ativado* JUUKEN RYUU!

**Kyo:** NINPOU: KAGE MANE NO JUTSU!

**Erion: **Deixa comigo agora Kymi... digo, Kyo. NINPOU: SHINRANSHIN NO JUTSU!

**Toriko: **Ataque em grupo, Shikai e Byakku?

**Shikai e Byakku: **Com certeza.

**Toriko, Shikai e Byakku: **CHIDORI!

**Lina: ***mexendo os lábios, sem produzir som* Suna Shigure.

O único que não estava lutando, apenas se esquivando, era Eizan. Afinal, todos sabem que não é uma boa ideia lutar enquanto carrega um bebê nos braços. Então, Eizan usou 3 clones para distrair os inimigos e foi libertar seus pais, que tinha conseguido localizar através do chackra.

Naruto e Sarai estavam amarrados por cordas de chackra numa enorme rocha, e amordaçados. Tentavam dizer alguma coisa para Eizan, mas só quando ele tirou a mordaça da boca de Sarai que soube do que se tratava.

**Sarai: **EIZAN, CUIDADO!

De tão concentrado em salvar seus pais, Eizan quase não notou a presença de Sakura e escapou por pouco do Taihou Kyaku No Jutsu da rosada. Entretanto, ela acertou a rocha em que Naruto e Sarai estavam presos, libertando-os.

**Sakura: **MAS QUE DROGA!

**Ayame: **WHUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Eizan não sabia o motivo de Ayame estar chorando, mas Naruto e Sarai podiam ver bem claramente: Ayame estava com um corte feio no rosto, causado pelo jutsu de Sakura que havia passado de raspão pela bebê.

**Naruto: ***rosnando* Você... VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR CARO!

Todos sentiram quando o ki de Naruto aumentou incrivelmente, por causa da Kyuubi. E não apenas o chackra dele: Sarai e Eizan também estavam muito zangados.

**Sarai: **AGORA VOCÊ PASSOU DOS LIMITES! NUNCA VOU TE PERDOAR POR ISSO, NEM QUE IMPLORE DE JOELHOS!

**Eizan: **Estou de acordo, dattebayoh!

Foi o maior massacre que os novatos já tinham visto, tanto que muitos dos presentes tiveram a impressão de estar em outra guerra ninja. Naruto e Sarai surraram Sakura pra valer, e Eizan, apesar estar de "um pouquinho" mais calmo que seus pais, também não pegou leve.

No final, Sakura ficou com a vida por um fio e seus aliados fugiram, temendo serem os próximos a apanhar da família Uzumaki.

**Toriko: **LEGAL, NÓS VENCEMOS!

Se todos já estavam chocados pela "explosão" de Toriko, que sempre fora uma garota quieta e tranquila, ficaram mais ainda quando a Hatake puxou Byakku pela jaqueta e lhe tascou um beijo na boca. Ela só voltou ao normal quando percebeu o que estava fazendo e soltou o Uchiha.

**Toriko: ***sem graça* Me desculpe.

**Byakku: ***igualmente sem graça* Tudo bem.

**Naruto: **Ei filho, enquanto saímos desse lugar horrível, por que não nos apresenta seus amigos? São ninjas excelentes.

**Sarai: ***cuidando da ferida de Ayame* Concordo com seu pai, Naruto. Afinal, quantos ninjas recém-formados encaram ninjas de nível jounnin hoje em dia?

Ninguém conseguiu não ficar sem graça com os elogios. No final, enquanto saíam da floresta da morte, rumo à academia ninja, Eizan apresentou a todos.

**Haruka: **Como prometido, Shikai, eu quero uma luta com seu pai quando ele voltar da missão.

**Shikai: ***suspirando* E eu achando que você tinha esquecido. Hoje, realmente, foi um dia agitado. *olhando no relógio* Pelo menos, temos tempo para a seleção das equipes. Tomara que fiquemos na mesma equipe, Eizan.

**Ayumi: ***desconfiada* Desde que não role nada mais do que amizade entre vocês...

**Eizan: ***ficando de mãos dadas com Ayumi* Ela não vai tomar o seu lugar, Ayumi. Ninguém pode tomar o seu lugar.

Ayumi deu um sorriso tímido e beijou Eizan na bochecha, enquanto Naruto e Sarai davam um sorriso maroto um para o outro.

**Sarai: **Aposta 500 ienes que eles foram feitos um pro outro?

**Naruto: **Tá apostado, Dattebayoh!

FIM!

* * *

><p>Sei que o final ficou meio... chato. Mas não sou boa com finais. Espero que tenha ficado, no mínimo, razoável.<p> 


End file.
